


Hanbin Did Not Ask For This (Not That He's Complaining)

by HVCakaVERNON



Series: KPOP Omorashi/Watersports [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel maknae, Binhwan - Freeform, Bobbinhwan - Freeform, Desperation, Double B, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Yundong, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omorashi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sassy junhoe, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Kim - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, bobhwan, im a sucker for hanbin, kpop, sorrynotsorry, yundong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: Hanbin is way too obsessed with work, and ignores his two boyfriends in order to continue his composing.To punish him, Jinhwan and Bobby lock him up in the studio and obviously karma hates Hanbin because they forget to unlock the door and he ends up stuck in the studio at 3am with a full bladder and no one in the damn building.





	Hanbin Did Not Ask For This (Not That He's Complaining)

"Yah! Don't touch that!" Hanbin yelled from his spot on the couch where he was writing down lyrics on his notebook.

He was getting tired.

Just in the past 3 hours he had kicked, almost all of his members, out of his studio room.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. When he took a break to get coffee, and caught them making out on his couch.

Junhoe when he barged in yelling for some new tracks he could pratice since he was sick of praticing the old ones.

And now, he was about to kick out Jinhwan and Bobby.  
Making it the third time he kicked Bobby out today.

Thank god Chanwoo wasn't that bad of a kid comparing to the others or he'd go insane before their new album was even released!

"But it would sound so much better like this!" Bobby laughed adding some hiphop beats to Hanbin's new open track on the computer.

As Bobby played the edited version Hanbin rubbed his face with his hands getting up from his place and pushing Bobby aside.

He looked as Bobby threw himself on the couch while laughing and made sure he wasn't looking before saving Bobby's track as a new file.

Bobby's beats actually sounded good and he could use them on a new hiphop track for the album... But he wouldn't admit it to him right now, when he was getting beyond Hanbin's nerves.

He looked back and Jinhwan was now scribling over his lyrics.

"Hyung... Please don't..." Hanbin whined as he snatched his own notebook out of Jinhwan's hands.

"Come out and dance with us for a bit! You never get out of this tiny little room..." Bobby pouted up at him.

He ignored Bobby and took his notebook with him to his desk.

He soon felt Jinhwan's hands around his shoulders and his lips moving against his neck.

"You don't need to come out... But at least play with us a little! You barely spend any time with us lately!" He said biting at Hanbin's soft spot.

He leant his head back enjoying the feeling for a few seconds.

"We haven't even had full sex, the three of us in over three weeks!"

Hanbin's brain started fantasizing but he quickly realized his mistake and pulled himself away from Jinhwan.

"No! I need to work... Both of you, out!" He said pushing Bobby out the door.

"I'm gonna lock you inside this room!" Jinhwan threatened half joking half serious.

"That would be a huge favor!" Hanbin said as he pushed Jinhwan out the door.

As soon as they were both out he closed the door and sat back on his chair.

He heard a click from the door and shook his head with a smile.

He could deal with being locked up in here. This would mean that his work wouldn't get interrupted by any of the six idiots.

He took a deep breathe and played his track once to get some inspiration and looked over the lyrics he had been writing not two minutes ago.

He played the track again to try out the lyrics and melody over the track.

He correct a few things here and there and it was all sounding good.

It took him over an hour to finish the lyrics and track.

Now he could hand it over to Junhoe the next day, so he could try some harmonies and adlibs as well as some background vocals.

But for now that one was done.

His stomach was begging him for some food and his bladder was also in need of relief, so he decided to take a break.

He got up and walked to the door, turning the doorknob to find it locked.

Of course... They said they would lock him up...

He sighed but being as stuborn as he was, Hanbin wouldn't let them have it.

He always had some snacks hidden around the studio so he started by opening all the drawers.

"Everything okay in there? Do you want to come out already?" He heard Jinhwan's voice and Bobby's snicker from the other side of the door.

"Nah! I'm fine..." He said pruposedely making himself sound brighter than he felt.

Getting no response from the other side, apart from a sigh, he continued his search for food.

He soon found a pack of chips and opened it.

He also felt the need for some coffee, but having no coffee machine in this room, water would have to do.

He sat back down and opened Bobby's track deciding to make a hiphop track for the both of them.

He played around with Bobby's beats for a over two hours, getting happier and happier with how it sounded.

When he was almost reaching the three-hour strike he was about to call Bobby to show him his new invention.

"Hanbin we're leaving! Are you staying in there or do you want us to let you out?" Jinhwan's voice made him sigh.

He looked over at the clock on the wall that read '2:38AM'.

"I'll stay for another hour to finish up some stuff!" He half screamed not even bothering getting up from his chair.

"Do you want me to stay back with you?" Jinhwan offered but Hanbin quickly rejected.

"No hyung, it's okay! I'm almost finished anyway... You guys go wash up and get ready so that when I get home the shower is free!"

"Fine..." Jinhwan said with a sigh.

Hanbin decided to check up on his finished tracks for the new album before heading home.

His bladder was seriously full by now but he decided he could wait until he checked his tracks and use the bathroom before leaving the YG Building.

He looked at the two water bottles on top of his desk and realized that he had unconciously drank the two bottles in the past three hours.

He threw the bottles in the trash can and got comfortable in his seat.

He crossed his legs with a sigh and put his hands to work opening the title track, 'Apology'.

He had gone through this one over and over again and was actually really happy with how it came out.

Now he just needed Junhoe to sing in the demo so he could show it to the others and get their opinions, as well as the CEO's.

As it was mostly ready he quickly moved on to the next one.

And then the third and the fourth.

As he was fixing something in the fourth track he felt a pang in his bladder and leaned a bit forward foccusing in controlling his bladder.

He considered taking a quick trip to the bathroom not wanting to push his need any further and end up embarassing himself by having to make a run for it in his last few seconds of self control.

He felt a bit embarassed to be this desperate, but was relieved to remember that no one was here to see him like this since the others had left, so he decided to just quickly wrap up his work and use the bathroom so he could finally go home.

He continued going through the tracks feelings his need growing rapidly.

When he reached his last track one of his hands was already pushed against his crotch and he was slightly bouncing in his chair.

As soon as he finished scribbling out some words and fixing the lyrics he threw the pencil on top of the desk, quickly pushing his notebook inside the drawer and grabbing his belongings.

He forcefully pushed at the doorknob but the door didn't open.

He tried it again now a bit slower but, much to his dismay, realized the door was locked.

His eyes quickly went wide as his hands jammed back to his crotch.

He grabbed himself with one of his hands and held his phone against his ear with the other.

Neither Bobby nor Jinhwan picked up the first time and Hanbin was getting frustrated, but he wasn't about to give up.

He dialed Jinhwan's number again and sighed in relief when he heard the other's sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hanbin? Is everything okay?"

Hanbin wanted to sound normal but that was the last thing in his priority list at the moment.

"Hyung! You guys forgot to unlock the studio door! Please hurry and come open it!" He must have sounded really desperate because Jinhwan's voice sounded way less sleepy and way more worried.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He felt embarassed having to admit how desperate he really was, but he really needed Jinhwan to rush or else his embarassment would be much much worse.

"I just really freakin need to piss really badly, you have no idea..." He took a deep a breath listening as Jinhwan muttered a small 'oh' before continuing "I am really desperate Jinan... Please, please hurry!"

He enphasized the please so Jinhwan understood how urgent it was.

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can!" He could already hear Jinhwan shuffling out of bed before he hang up.

He knew Jinhwan would hurry, now all there was left to do was hope it wouldn't be too late.

He sat back on his chair thinking of something to entertain himself.

He considered recording one of his raps for their tracks but he knew he wouldn't manage to do it properly in his conditions.

He felt another wave of desperation go through him and grabbed harder at his crotch slightly whispering for Jinhwan to hurry.

For the next ten minutes he tried walking around the room but it turned out to be a bad idea as he felt a small trickle escape and seep into his underwear.

His eyes widened and he was mortified.

He couldn't let this happen to him. Especially not when Jinhwan was rushing to him. That would be the biggest humiliation of his life.

Sure he had been desperate before and even enough to show it in front of the others but never to this point.

He was about to reach his limit and he could only wish that that wouldn't happen before Jinhwan arrived.

He sat on the couch and squeezed his legs together. Still he felt himself leaking again.

For the next five minutes, he kept leaking into his underwear and it was getting harder and harder to stop.  
Five more minutes and he let out a big four-second spurt.

He checked his jeans and there was now a small patch on his crotch and his jaw dropped.

The sound of running outside the door and the key unlocking the door pulled his attention away from his jeans.

But getting up too fast turned out to be his worst idea as a long spurt made its way out.

"Oh my god..." Hanbin muttered as he grabbed at his crotch forcefully.

It took him even longer to stop it and his jeans had a much larger spot at the front that was now very obvious.

But even if he was able to stop the stream another one followed right after.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Hanbin chanted trying to stop the constant leak that now soaked his boxers and jeans.

As the door opened, Hanbin tried to walk out but that only made his leaking become stronger.

Knowing he wouldn't make it, Hanbin forced himself out of his small studio, not wanting to damage anything, and collapsed on the wooden floor of their dance pratice room.

Even as the strong stream wet his jeans and made a puddle around him, he couldn't bring himself to let go of his crotch and just give up.

"Hanbin..." Jinhwan's voice sounded faint as a loud hissing sound resonated around the room.

Jinhwan and Bobby shared a look not knowing how to help him.

It took Hanbin over a minute to finish and that's when he finally looked up to look at Jinhwan's and Bobby's reflection.

He made eye contact with both of them through the mirror, forcing himself not to cry not wanting to look more childish and vulnerable than he already did.

Jinhwan was fast to walk to him and hug him even when Hanbin tried to push him away.

"It's okay Hanbin... It happens to everyone!" Jinhwan tried to comfort his boyfriend as Bobby just stood there looking at them.

Hanbin cleaned his eyes with his sleeve not allowing his tears to stream down his cheeks.

"Whatever..." He said dryly trying to mantain some of his dignity.

"I'm sorry Hanbin... It was my fault for locking you up..." Jinhwan said looking a bit desperate not knowing what else to do.

Hanbin felt bad looking at Jinhwan's worried eyes and let out a sigh cleaning his eyes again.

"No... It's my fault... I should have asked to leave earlier... I'm sorry... You shouldn't have to see me like this..."

And that's when Bobby finally spoke.

"Actually..." Bobby's voice sounded deep and controlled.

Hanbin turned to look at Bobby in the eye and saw something sparkling in his eyes.

Hanbin ignored it getting a bit red and looking at the ground

"Why did you bring him? You could have spared me the embarassment..."

"He... Hm, wanted to come?"

Jinhwan gave Bobby a suspicious look making Hanbin feel left out.

"Yah! What's going on? Is there something that I'm missing on?"

If it weren't for his wet jeans going cold, Hanbin would have forgotten about his accident.

But right now, he was curious... And this was taking the attention away from him.

Bobby cleared his throat.

"Well... Jinhwan found out about this last week only... I wanted to tell you too, but since you've been so busy lately, we didn't find the time..."

Bobby was hesitating and Hanbin's curiousity was killing him. What did they both know that he didn't?

He looked between Jinhwan and Bobby waiting for one of them to speak.

"Well? What is it then?" Hanbin was getting impatient.

Instead of speaking, Bobby reached forward and kissed Hanbin roughly grabbing his hand.

Hanbin was about to push him away and ask what the fuck was going on, when Bobby lead his hand to his crotch.

Hanbin felt Bobby's hard erection inside his jeans and more curiousity sparkled inside of him.

He slowly pulled away looking at Bobby.

"What is this?" He asked squeezing Bobby's cock through his jeans "Why?"

Bobby closed his eyes letting out a small moan.

"You looked really hot while desperate... I wish I could have been here earlier..." Bobby muttered as Hanbin was still touching him through his clothes.

"If you had been here earlier I wouldn't have been that desperate now would I?" He said a bit self conscious of his own accident but trying to keep his cool.

Bobby moaned out loud grabbing Hanbin's ass.

Hanbin reached out to Jinhwan who willingly made his way to Hanbin, who leant down to kiss him on the lips.

For a while they stayed like this, Bobby leaning against Hanbin, while Hanbin massaged his cock and kissed Jinhwan over his shoulder.

After a while Hanbin pulled away.

"So he has a piss fetish?" Hanbin asked Jinhwan with a smirk.

"Yeah... That's pretty much it..." He said chuckling lightly.

"You're so fucking disgusting!" Hanbin said with a smirk grabbing Bobby's hair roughly and kissing him again.

Jinhwan reached around Bobby's waist and undid his jeans while kissing his neck.

"He wanted me to hold it for him for an entire day... But we wanted to let you in on his dirty little secret first!"

Jinhwan half moaned as Hanbin's hand moved from Bobby's crotch to his.

"Yeah... But you were always so busy we didn't find the time to tell you!"

"So you must have enjoyed this very much?" Hanbin accused looking at Bobby with lust filled eyes.

"I would have enjoyed it better, if you weren't so utterly embarassed..." He let out another moan before looking at Hanbin again.

"I want you to do it again! But this time pruposedely... And together with Jinan!"

Hanbin wanted to protest, but he figured it felt better knowing Bobby enjoyed it rather than seeing him as a kid.

Carefully avoiding the puddle that was still on the floor Hanbin pulled Bobby and Jinhwan with him.

He pushed Bobby against the mirror and ordered him to pull down his pants.

Which Bobby gratefully complied, freeing his erection from his jeans.

Hanbin got on his knees pulling Jinhwan with him as they both started licking at Bobby's member.

They licked and sucked and played with Bobby's slit which already leaked precum.

They stopped for a moment to make out as Bobby watched, buy he soon started to get impatient.

"I wanna fuck you, while you fuck Jinan!" Bobby said his voice hoarse.

"Bobby, we really shouldn't... This place is filled with cameras and we might get caught by some staff!" Jinhwan said his still rational part taking over.

Hanbin on the other hand wasn't so rational anymore.

"Let's do it against the mirror..." He said eyeing Jinhwan.

He got up and offered Jinhwan his hand.

Jinhwan took it with a sigh and was quickly slammed against the mirror as Hanbin undid his jeans.

As soon as Jinhwan's pants were out of the way, Hanbin picked him up and he wrapped his legs around Hanbin's waist.

Bobby bit at Hanbin's neck as undid his pants and pulled them down as well.

Bobby had sneaked a bottle of lub somewhere around the dance pratice room, hoping to use it someday, and finally got to use it now to prepare Hanbin.

They were desperate but Hanbin's rational side, still took his time preparing Jinhwan as well, to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Soon Hanbin was entering Jinhwan, giving him enough time to adjust to his size, before thrusting into him at a slow pace.

Only a few seconds later Bobby took the chance to enter Hanbin, who, surprised, thrust deeply into Jinhwan.

Jinhwan let out a loud moan and pushed his ass down against Hanbin.

Bobby started thrusting inside Hanbin, pushing Hanbin against Jinhwan.

Soon enough Hanbin found Jinhwan's prostate, making Jinhwan scream in pleasure.

"Shhh Jinani! We don't want the staff to come in and find you getting your brains fucked out of you!" Bobby said chuckling softly his eyes tightly shut in pleasure.

"S-Shut.. U-Up...!" Jinhwan said in between moans.

Soon after Hanbin let out a loud groan as well, letting Bobby know he had found the younger's prostate as well.

Bobby thrust harder and so did Hanbin, turning Jinhwan into a moaning mess.

Jinhwan came with a loud shout of Hanbin's name, and by now, no one cared enough to shush him. His cum hitting his own chest and stomach as well as Hanbin's.

Feeling Jinhwan clenching around his member, Hanbin came too and like a chain, Bobby came as well, deep inside Hanbin.

The three of them took a few moments to catch their breaths before Hanbin's legs, finally getting a bit sore from the effort of holding Jinhwan up while thrusting up against him, started feeling weak.

He carefully pushed Bobby back a little. The other got the message and carefully pulled himself out of Hanbin so the other could set Jinhwan down.

Hanbin pulled out of Jinhwan as well, finally letting the other back on his feet.

Jinhwan struggled to keep his balance, his legs feeling a bit woobly and he leant against the mirror with a content sigh.

"Finally Bin... We missed you.." Jinhwan said giving him a smile.

Hanbin smiled back feeling his eyes finally wanting to close, tiredness taking over his body.

"We should probably clean this up and go home.." Bobby said holding Hanbin up and gesturing towards the puddle.

Hanbin's smiled dropped as he realized he'd have to go home with his piss soaked pants.

Jinhwan noticed this and moved from his place to kiss Hanbin.

"I have some extra pairs of sweatpants on those cabinets... I always keep them since my pants ripped that one time during dance pratice.." Jinhwan said with a light chuckle recalling the incident.

Hanbin smiled a little nodding softly as he leant in to kiss him again. He'd have to go comando which wasn't all that comfortable. Besides Jinhwan's pants would probably be way too tight for him, but that was still better than his own at this moment.

"That's a good idea... Now that we know about Bobby's new found fetish we never know what he might make us do and where!" Hanbin said giving Bobby a teasing smile "I'll have to hide my own set of sweatpants around here somewhere!"

Bobby scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Actually it's not really new found... I've known for a long time.." Bobby said laughing a little at the others expressions.

"So... All the times we were desperate in front of you and you teased us about it..." Hanbin commented.

"And when you would follow us to the bathroom pretending to wash your teeth or something.. Shit Bobby! You weirdo!" Jinhwan said nudging the other's shoulder as Hanbin softly shook his head. Either way, both of them looked at the other with an amused soft smile.

And they knew those situations would happen much more frequently from that day on. They had no idea what type of fantasies Bobby had planned for them though, but it wouldn't take much for the both of them to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have multiple chapters as I plan on adding a few extras ;)) i dont know when or what the plot will be, but it will be a continuation of this! So obviously -omorashi- ^^


End file.
